


An evening conversation

by friendscookiesandcr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendscookiesandcr/pseuds/friendscookiesandcr
Summary: The knocking sound on the wooden door with the lilacs on it was much louder than anticipated. Beau looked around to see if anyone was checking what was going on. Thankfully non of the other doors opened but neither did the one in front of her. She stood there debating if she should knock again or leave it for another day when the door swung open.Yasha was looking at her without any war paint on her face and only the thin layer of clothing she usually slept in. “Hulloo.”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	An evening conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Never really published anything but I got inspired recently. Hope you like it :)

The knocking sound on the wooden door with the lilacs on it was much louder than anticipated. Beau looked around to see if anyone was checking what was going on. Thankfully non of the other doors opened but neither did the one in front of her. She stood there debating if she should knock again or leave it for another day when the door swung open. 

Yasha was looking at her without any war paint on her face and only the thin layer of clothing she usually slept in. “Hulloo.”

“Did I wake you up?” 

Yasha rubbed her eyes, “ No, no, no, no, no, I was still …“ she tried, not very successfully, to hide a yawn, “no I ahh, I was already sleeping but I am relieved, no not relieved, aah happy, you came by. Do you want to come in?” 

Yasha’s cheeks were flushing red as she was stumbling through her sentence. Beau had to smile at that view and nodded. The two entered the sitting room. The light coming from the beautiful stain glass window and the smell of the many flowers in this room gave it a mystical atmosphere, almost as if it was not from this world. Just like Yasha, Beau though to herself.

As she was taking in the atmosphere she could feel Yasha eyeing her curiously and it was her turn to blush. 

“Ahhhm, I thought I come by to check in on you. How are you doing, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes I think so. I mean it was really hard to see Mol - Lucien again. I was really thinking he might still be in there somehow you know. Maybe fighting to regain control, I don’t know.” Yasha looked down. 

“Yeah I get that. I was hoping the same. Not believing it to be honest but yeah. Or maybe I was hoping for Lucien to remember us somehow. but maybe that would have made it worse…”

“Yes, I think so. I think it is better he doesn't remember us. Even if that means we will never speak to Molly again. It was still nice to say goodbye somehow.” Yasha’s voice cracked. 

Beau looked at her debating for a brief second but her body made the decision for her. She stumbled forward and hugged Yasha, holding her tight. She tired to communicate all the unspoken things between them with this hug. All the thoughts about her, the many happy and also the sad ones.

“I am sorry Yasha…Sometimes I wish I could have changed places with him, so that you would not have to loose your best friend. But I am glad that I got to spend so much time with him. And I am also glad I… I get to spend so much time with you. I am here for you Yasha, whenever you need me.”

“Thank you Beau. That is very nice of you.” 

Beau could feel Yasha pulling her in even tighter. She closed her eyes and took in the wonderful scent of Yasha. Like wood and flowers and crayons, she was not lying. They stood like this for a while just embracing each other not moving when Beau could feel light strokes over her back. She thought of the letter weighing heaving in her pocket and at the same time it was the lights thing she owned. It made her weightless almost. Yasha’s wonderful words. Words from a person better than she could have ever imagined. Soft and incredibly kind Yasha who had been through so much and was still embracing her inner child. Yasha who would not bow to anyones wishes or demands who lives according to her own desire and will. Who was dealt a harder deck than most people in this world, maybe the hardest one out of everyone Beau knew. And yet she never gave up. She wrote her a letter and she was standing here in the middle of her intoxicatedly good smelling room and was gently stroking her back.

“I read you letter.”

“Oh” Yasha’s hands stopped moving.

“I am sorry I did not respond earlier. I thought you have so much on your plate I should just be there for you. I really liked it though. Thank you!”

Yasha’s hands remained motionless. Then, a second later, she dropped them altogether and took a step back, away from Beau. Her eyes were still a little sad - of Beau’s bad response to her letter or the pervious subject, Beau was uncertain. But there was something else in them. Hope maybe? 

“Did you, did you like it?” Yasha’s voice was barely audible. 

“Yes it, it yes. I did not know how to react. I was trying to write you back but I don’t know how to…” Beau closed her eyes. She could feel Yasha’s gaze on her once more. Why did she wait so long? She knew why. She was scared, scared of what a response could lead to. Scared of the words in this letter. Scared of not being good enough. Scared of maybe being good enough. She did not know and yet she did. But how could she have ever let Yasha, her Yasha, no not her Yasha, Zuala’s Yasha, Molly’s Yasha, the Mighty Nein’s Yasha, her friend Yasha, wait for a response, maybe being uncertain or sad about a lack thereof. 

“Its okay, I did not write it to get a response.” Still just a whisper. “I am just I am glad you liked it.” 

Beau swallowed. She did not know what to do with her hands. What are your fingers supposed to do when you are not holding anything? Her mouth was dry. She got dizzy until she remembered to breath.

Yasha kept talking: “I would never force you to respond. I just thought you should know, you know. How I, ahh, how I feel.” Now it was Yasha’s turn to look down. “Please don’t ever think I wish you were dead instead of him. I wish was here with us yes but I don’t want you, I don’t want you to die. Please don’t die Beauregard Lionett. You don’t have to like me back or anything like that but please don’t die.” Yasha’s voice was so soft, Beau was not sure if she had really spoken these words. If it wasn’t for her mouth moving she would not have believed her ears. 

“Yasha? You like me?” Why was her voice always so uncertain and cracking when she spoke with Yasha?

“Yes, I like you a lot.” Yasha looked up again. Her face was earnest. As if she had never meant to say anything with more certainty than this small sentence. 

“You can, you can kiss me if you want to or hug me again or honestly I am fine with whatever you want.” Beau could feel her cheeks turn red once more as she spoke. This was the worst initiation of a kiss she had ever given and worse than any of the ones she had received.

Yasha did not seem to mind. She joined her in blushing, her cheeks turning incredibly red but Beau did not notice because she closed her eyes just in time as Yasha’s lips met hers. 

The kiss was just like Yasha, full of energy and something primal but at the same time so soft and so incredibly sweet. Beau could feel her heart beating faster and slowing down at the same time. All she could sense were Yasha’s arms around her, stroking her back, going through her hair. And her taste, her smell, Yasha’s smell. It was intoxicating. 

After what seemed ages and yet way too short Yasha once again took a step back, not letting go of Beau’s back this time, arms still slowly stroking her back. “Do you, do you want to stay for the night? Like not like, ahhm, just you know maybe a little shnuggle?” 

Beau could not hide her smile but she also did not want to. She did not want to hide how happy this question made her. “Yes, yes I would love to stay for a little shnuggle.” 

She took Yasha’s hand in hers as they walked to Yasha’s bedroom.

————

Yasha woke up in the early morning. She stayed in bed for a little while not willing to let go of what seemed like a very nice dream. Eyes closed, just chasing the feeling, not remembering its content. And then she did. Yasha opened her eyes wide and looked around. No Beau. Was it a dream? The bed looked like another person slept in it but the sheets were cold. Did this wonderful kiss never happen? Yasha could feel her cheeks redden of embarrassment. It was not the first time she had dreamed of Beau like that but it never was this realistic. 

Maybe tonight she will come by, she though. Beau must have read the letter by now, maybe she really does not know how to respond. She might not know what to do with these feelings. She had to smile of the thought of Beau being completely shellshocked while reading her letter. That must be it, she though, Beau did not know what to do with her thoughts and maybe, hopefully (according to Jester) her feelings. 

She got up out of her bed and only then did she see the small piece of folded parchment next to her pillow. 

She opened it, holding in her breath. Her heart started beating faster:

Yasha,

I am still not good with letters (or poems) but I thought you should know: I like you too a lot!

Beau.

Yasha could not help but smile.


End file.
